[unreadable] There is considerable evidence that treatment for drug use disorders can lead to substantial improvements in substance use and psychosocial problem severity. However, a significant percentage of patients relapse to problematic levels of substance use after primary treatment, and require additional treatment episodes. Patients are therefore frequently referred to continuing care programs to prevent relapse and decrease the probability of additional rehabilitation treatments. However, current models of continuing care may not be adequate for the long-term management of a chronic, relapsing disorder such as substance dependence. One possible approach for improving the management of drug dependence is adaptive treatment regimes, which combine low intensity monitoring and counseling when patients are doing well with stepped care protocols to increase the intensity of treatment when warranted by deteriorations in status and functioning. However, addiction management protocols may require incentives and other features to make long-term participation more appealing. Cocaine dependent patients who have completed 2 weeks of intensive outpatient treatment (IOP) will be randomly assigned to one of the following interventions: (1) continued participation in IOP without additional intervention (TAU); (2) TAU plus an adaptive protocol that includes monitoring, feedback, and brief counseling via telephone on a tapered schedule out to 24 months, and more intensive face-to-face treatment when warranted (TMAC); or (3) TAU and the adaptive protocol, plus incentives for sustained participation (TMAC-Plus). Patients will be followed up at 3, 6, 9, 12, 18, and 24 months post intake into the study. Follow-up assessments will include measures of drug use, treatment process and potential mediating factors, psychosocial problem severity, HIV risk behaviors, utilization of health and social services, and costs. The two adaptive extended interventions (TMAC and TMAC-Plus) are predicted to produce better drug use outcomes than TAU. TMAC-Plus is hypothesized to produce better retention and drug use outcomes than TMAC. Economic analyses will determine the cost-effectiveness and benefit-cost of TMAC and TMFPlus relative to TAU, and to each other. Other analyses will test mediation hypotheses, examine potential moderator effects, and test the impact of disease management on HIV risk behaviors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]